


A Prayer

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 1 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Midorima Shintarou, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:our shogi matches "





	A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doublejoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/gifts).

> I hope there's still some cohesion in my piece I was uh inspired. I guess that's just what AkaMido does to me. Enjoy !

He had been very young when his parents had introduced him to one Akashi Seijūrō during one of his father’s business family meetings, and they had politely conversed throughout the evening as much as children could. He hadn’t expected to see him again at his middle school entrance ceremony. Not that Teikō wasn’t a prestigious academy, but considering the Akashi’s standing and wealth he had imagined they would have sent him abroad.  
  
“Oh, yes, Father had suggested that.”  
  
Shintarō readjusted his glasses in an effort to try and hide his blushing cheeks. He hadn’t meant to speak out loud.  
  
“I argued that it would be better for the lineage that I did at least my primary education in Japan and Father eventually agreed with me. I’ve heard that Teikō had an impressive basketball program, and that you’re yourself very talented at that particular sport, Midorima-kun.”  
  
“I play adequately I would say.”  
  
Akashi nodded, displaying a little smile like he had been expecting that answer, and knowing him, he probably had.  
  
“And are there other things you would be ‘adequate’ at, Midorima-kun ?”  
  
There was a lot of things that Shintarō did in his spare time, studying, reading, playing basketball, the piano, or shōgi, and even looking into astrology, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. But admittedly, he had never thought of shōgi as being on par with the others. It was not like he disliked it, but he could only ever play with his father who was busy most of the time, and the ritual of sitting across someone for hours, only moving some pieces from time to time had never left him feel like he did with the thrill of a good match or with hearing a delightful melody. Nevertheless, he diligently listed all of the non embarrassing ones.  
  
He really hadn’t expected Akashi to laugh.  
  
“I’m afraid our parents aren’t very original in their chosen activities for children. Well, I think that we will be spending quite a lot of time together for the next three years, Midorima-kun.”  
  
Out of all the activities that they indeed ended up doing together, Shintarō had to admit that the one that left a lasting good impression on him were their shōgi matches. If their basketball was a monument to their perfect understanding and partnership, then shōgi was an ode to their good-natured rivalry.   
  
He could remember it all. All of the evenings spent with only a wooden board game in between them as the obnoxious clock ticked the time away, and the closed door locking them in this comfortable bubble far from any other living form. His senses had seemed like heightened in those stolen moments. He could see every shift of the smaller body in front of him, how the corner of his lips would go up every time he would finalize his winning strategy, how softly he would put his fingers on the pieces and move them on the board, how smoother, deeper, _quieter_ his voice sounded in this secluded environment like everything he willingly shared was a precious secret to be kept, how the sun would sometimes hit his bright magenta hair or how the wind would gently ruffle it and momentarily render him speechless, and how those bright red eyes would soften every time they met his.  
  
In a sense, they had ruined him. From then on, anything else paled in comparison with their shōgi matches. He almost felt like he had had a religious experience. Only his to live and enjoy in the presence of his God. And he would pray time and time again to be able to have, even just once, another one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
